3-in-1: The last dimension
by Tsuhikumi
Summary: There are 3 dimensions: Anime, Manga and Novel. Three people of the same people for each dimension. But there are people who only have two or one existence for the 3. So one must cross dimension to fulfill their other selves role. If they fulfill those roles they either die or survive because of the abilities that are given to them and Mai and Yasu are one of them. MaixNaru


Chapter 1: Going to the last dimension.

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Mai's Pov

*Yawn*

Am I sleepy again? I asked myself, I just slept an hour ago.

"Sleepy again jou-chan?" Bou-san asked me.

"Maybe," I answered. "I have a feeling that this is a dejavu to me," I added.

"Maybe it is just your animal instincts are kicking in," Masako commented making the SPR laugh except Naru and Lin-san. I glared at her.

"Well if my Animal instincts," I looked at Masako, "are right, The son of the owner of this house is possessed by the ghost who hate mediums," I added.

"So finally you admitted that you are some kind of animal?" She told me with her right hand raised to cover her mouth making the others laugh even more. I glared at her again.

"Mai tea, Hara-san go with her," Naru said as I looked at him with disbelieving look.

He glared at me, giving me the look of 'You-are-prone-to-accident.' I just sighed and went to the kitchen with Masako. There I found Shinichi-san who I said to be 'possessed.' I continued to walk to the kitchen counter, while Masako stayed near the door. I'm looking for the teacups when l saw Masako had went near the stairs. Then she was pushed by Shinichi. I was about to scream her name when I heard the teapot, bringing me back to the reality. A vision? Nahh... that's too much impossible for me. For the second I turned around I did not see Masako and Shinichi in the room,don't tell me! I ran towards the place where I had a vision where Masako was pushed. I saw Masako and Shinichi, Shinichi almost pushed Masako when Yasu pulled her away as Shinichi fell on the stairs. I went down the stairs to look at Shinichi when I saw his body, I frozed on my spot when I saw him. The rest of the SPR rushed towards me. Ayako asked me if I'm alright, I just nodded not taking my look away at the guy who is making sure that Shnichi is alive.

"Gene..." I whisphered. I felt Naru and Lin stiffen when they heard me and look at the guy who am I looking to.

"Who is Gene? Jou-chan," as they look at Gene. Gene smiled and at the back of my mind is saying 'Eugene Davis.' My vision began to blurry, as I felt my body fell on the floor. After a while I see the SPR with Gene carrying me towards the base. I can see that Naru is boring holes into him as I noticed Yasu looking directly at me. He is giving me 'Just-wait-Mai' then he started to follow the others towards the base.

My head began to ache the Scene changed and I saw myself in a road and about get run over by a car. The scene fast forward, I saw myself in the ambulance then in the hospital. I saw the doctor talking to Yasu I heard the word coma. After a while I saw myself wake up and went outside of my room. I remembere this one, this is when I met Ayako and the rest of SPR. The scene stopped again, my head still hurts when my memories are still coming back to me. It happens for a while then a guy who is 6.4 ft. in height appeared.

"Lin-san," I called him, "No Eugene of the Novel dimension."

" I heard from Yasu that you got in an accident," he said to me with a worried face. I look at him for I while then he smiled. It creeps me out seeing Gene in Lin's body smiling.

"Gene will you stop that? It creeps me out," I said to him. Seeing Lin like that, I don't like it except when we were in the Urado's case. He turned back to his body(Naru lookalike) and smile at me.

"For the accident yes, I was run over by a car replacing you. From what I remembered my manga dimension self pushed your manga dimension self out of the road and my manga dimension self died. Her body vanished as I was put in her place while you had unfortunately died also." I told him. He began to laugh from what he heard. I won't stop it cause what kind of a scene is that? The one you are saving died and you also died?

"My memories was replaced by her memories making me her me. Then I met the SPR. Things happen the same but some are different especially that Psy-ability test, I hate it," I told him.

"It is because that belong in One's also," A voice said.

I look at Gene giving him the look of 'Did-you-hear-that' he nodded his head.

"Hi I'm Tsuhikumi" the voice said.

"Who-" She cut me.

"Asked Yasuhara he know's who I am. Novellin!" Tsuhikumi said. "Oliver will want a tea 5 minutes from now, you better wake up," She said as I feel myself waking up.

I found myself on the couch of the base. I see the shock faces of SPR except Yasu, seems like they found it out.

"Yasu I need to talk to you," I told him then I look at the twins, "Eugene Davis-san nice to meet you," I held out my hand and smiled. Gene shook my hand then Yasu and I went outside of the room.

"Seems they found out huh?" I asked Yasu as a reply he nodded his head.

"Who is Tsuhikumi?" I asked him.

"Oh you mean the owner of the voice. You met her?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "She is just the owner of the plot of this story but she does not own us," He said to me. I was confused what does he mean? "Don't worry about Tsuhikumi. Mai it is time to erase their memories. I already resurrect Gene," I know what he mean. It is our fate to do the roles of our dimension self. Yasu and I belong to the category of One's while Gene or Lin of novel dimension belongs to the Join's Category. The two of us went back to the base to meet everyone. All of them look at me, Ayako was the one who approach me.

"How did you know Eugene?" She asked me.

"I save him before he was run over by a car," I answered, I looked at Gene and said:

"Gene tell the SPR that the ghost is in the painting tomorrow, " I said to him, knowing what I meant he muttered 'Yes'. I turned to the rest of SPR and said Thanks.

"Have a nice sleep now everyone," I smiled at them, "May all of you have a nice rest, Bye bye," I said as I look at Naru. All of them fell asleep as Yasu and I were envelop by the darkness.

My body same as Yasu's body was started to be covered by crystal to preserve our body. For a couple of years I slept and wondering what happened to the SPR. Sentences like 'Did Bou-san married Ayako and Lin for Madoka?', 'Are they alright?' And 'Did Masako and Naru became a couple or not?' Came to my mind. It hurts to think that they forgot about us especially if I'm the one who erased their memories. After the couple of years of sleeping, I found myself in the Audio room with Keiko and Michiru, telling a ghost story. My first day in anime dimension and the day I met him.

* * *

This is all for this chapter. I'm sorry for the wrong grammar and spellings. I'll explain about the categories.

One's Category- in this category there is only one person is existing for the three dimensions of anime, manga and novel in other words they are unique. These unique people will need to cross dimensions to complete their other dimension selves role. They are given the psychic abilities and the ability to resurrect one person only in each dimension. Most of the uniques died, so if the character is unique there is only 1% chance that they will live.

Two's Category- These kind of persons have 2 of the same kind for the 3 dimensions. One of the 2 must travel to the other dimension where they don't have an existence saving the other one. They also have the psychic abilities and the ability to resurrect a person but only 2 times. Unlike the uniques they have 75% chance to live.

Three's kind- These people exist in 3 dimensions more like the normal people. They are lucky because they can live their lives peacefully. Some of them have psychic abilities but some are not.

Join's Category- In this last kind of category, one of the three's or two's are joined with another people, the other categories calls them Alias. Even they belong to the second and third category if one of them have two identities they belong to this group. They are rarely seen by the other categories. They are some who had given psychic abilities but most are not.

Please review!

Bye~


End file.
